


Obedience Training

by autoschediastic



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bestiality, Come Inflation, Knotting, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-20
Updated: 2007-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23413558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autoschediastic/pseuds/autoschediastic
Summary: Dark Nation followed at his heels, cat-like, sinuous.(I'm very relieved to find this relationship tag already exists.)
Relationships: Dark Nation/Rufus Shinra, Rufus Shinra/Tseng
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Obedience Training

**Author's Note:**

> kitty + puppy = kippy

*

Rufus dropped a few ice cubes into a tumbler and watched it fill halfway with warm liquid gold. He swirled the glass as if it were wine and sniffed at the whiskey, not certain he liked the smell or the taste. It was, however, the strongest drink he could find in a liquor cabinet he hadn't personally stocked.

He silenced the soft strains of music that had been playing since his return from the office but left the lights high. Dark Nation lifted its head as he entered the living room and regarded him quietly.

Rufus set his drink and the package wrapped in plain brown butcher's paper and string to the coffee table, sat, and scrubbed damp palms on his pristine white slacks. Butterflies with razor wings sliced at his insides.

He held out his hand and Dark Nation instantly stood, padding sleek and deadly across the plush carpet to sit at Rufus's feet. It put its head in his lap, closed its eyes and purred as he stroked its soft fur.

"I suppose you would like to be fed," he said, and Dark Nation made a noise that was neither canine nor feline in agreement. 

After four years of ownership Rufus had yet to discover for certain which trait ran more strongly in his animal. Hojo had merely stretched his thin mouth into a mad scientist's smile whenever Rufus would ask and countered with inquiring after its health and performance.

Rufus had long since requested Tseng hack the doctor's files and retrieve all pertinent information but he found no answer there.

Rufus pulled a small syringe from inside his jacket and set it meticulously beside his drink. He unwrapped the large chunk of raw meat and said, "Hold," as Dark Nation's ears pricked forward. Obediently, it resettled. If only, Rufus thought with a tight smile, certain employees were as easy to tame.

"Good," Rufus said. He picked up the syringe and held it briefly to the light before removing the cap. Injecting the dark amber liquid in the syringe into the meat, Rufus looked to his watch and counted off exactly sixty seconds. At fifty-nine, he set the meat on the floor and said, "Release."

Immediately Dark Nation began to eat. Its fangs glistened with saliva as it tore at the meat, the wet, thick sound of sundered flesh loud in the stillness. Rufus stood, shed his coat and tie, and drank deeply.

Ten minutes, the report had said. Attempts thus far were unsuccessful, most likely, Hojo had hypothesised in his spidery handwriting, due to Dark Nation's anti-social conditioning. It had been bred to protect and obey only one companion and had very little interest in any other living creature with the exception of a food source.

Rufus turned from the window at the sound of Dark Nation cleaning its whiskers of blood. "Come," he said, and flicked the blinds shut, detouring to the cabinet to refill his glass before heading to the bathroom.

Dark Nation followed at his heels, cat-like, sinuous. The butterflies in Rufus's gut exploded into furious motion.

He stripped off his shirt and hung it on the hook behind the bathroom door. He craved a shower but skipped it, taking a quick piss and rinsing his hands and face.

Barely five minutes had passed. He removed the rest of his clothes and caught sight of himself in the mirror: Naked, cheeks flushed, cock hanging thick between his thighs.

Dark Nation waited for him, a shadow just outside the door, and followed silently as he made for the bedroom, his throat so tight it was hard to breathe. It settled expectantly by the bedside as Rufus sat back against the mound of pillows. It put a paw to the coverlet, coal-black gaze slit and steady.

"Hold," Rufus ordered, ignoring the nervous shaking of his hand as he grasped his cock and tugged. Pleasure arced sharply into his gut and he lifted his other hand to his chest, pinching lightly at first and then harder at one nipple. He gasped and Dark Nation whined, nudged his thigh with its muzzle.

"Hold," Rufus repeated, breathless, skin tingling from the soft whuff of Dark Nation's breath. It licked its whiskers again and set both paws to the bed, rising up on its hind legs.

Rufus glanced down. Its cock jut up thickly between its legs, blood red and glistening against the blackness of its fur. He groaned, rolling up onto his knees, and barked a short, tense command when the animal's muscles jumped.

"Back," Rufus said. Dark Nation visibly shuddered and Rufus repeated the order, sliding off the bed onto the floor onto his hands and knees once it had retreated several steps. 

It had killed the other potentials within seconds, Rufus reminded himself. Despite the drug it still obeyed him, albeit only barely. He licked his lips, rubbed them dry and wet them again. It was foolish to rely on chemicals when the animal had shaken them off before. Even more foolish to rely on its loyalty and instincts when both had been so very thoroughly tampered with. 

It wasn't too late. He could put a stop to this before it truly was. Perhaps even without killing Dark Nation to do it. 

Heart pounding, chest squeezing nearly all the breath from his lungs, Rufus lowered himself onto his elbows and said, "Release."

Braced for the surge of motion, for the pain of claws and teeth on delicate, vulnerable flesh, he felt instead the gentle brush of warm air and whiskers on his ass as Dark Nation snuffed at him.

Too anxious, too eager to speak and risk failure, Rufus drew a breath and held it. A heartbeat later he lost it again on a startled moan as Dark Nation's tongue rasped quick and wet over his balls.

"Good," Rufus breathed, nails biting deeply into his palm. Dark Nation licked the salt from his skin, dampening his thighs, stimulating his cock with quick, unpredictable touches until he ached. Rufus praised him once more and trembled, mouth falling open on a gasp as Dark Nation's tongue ran up the crack of his ass. It licked him there again, and Rufus moaned, lust exploding in a rush of heat and fresh sweat slicking his skin.

"Hold," Rufus said. Dark Nation growled, ignoring him, most likely sensing the weakness in his tone. "Hold," Rufus repeated, putting as much into his voice as he could muster as his cock swelled thicker and dripped precome onto his thighs.

Soft fur brushed the inside of his calves as he reached behind himself to find his hole wet and already a bit loose. Hurriedly, not certain how long Dark Nation would continue to obey him, he shoved two spit-slick fingers up his ass and forced them wide, biting his own arm to muffle the ragged noise he made.

Dark Nation began licking him again, wide tongue sliding between his fingers and tasting impossibly far inside him. Sharp claws plucked at the carpet as Dark Nation shifted fitfully. Outside of a fight, Rufus had never seen his animal impatient for anything.

Dizzy with nervous anticipation, Rufus stretched his arms out, chest to the carpet and fingers dug into the pile. He spread his knees wide, back arched at an almost uncomfortable angle. Dark Nation's soft belly fur touched his back before he had the chance to give the order, its cock dragging wetly over his skin. 

"Mount," he said, stomach somersaulting, the tail end of the word ripped to shreds as the animal's stiff cock slid over his hole. It thrust again, uselessly, growling and hissing its frustration into the back of Rufus's neck.

Rufus twisted, breathing a curse instead of the order to hold as his fingers touched Dark Nation's cock, found it hotter and much harder than he'd expected. It snapped at the air beside his ear, its claws pricking at his back. 

"Hold!" Rufus said, fear nipping at his throat. It slowed but refused to stop, Rufus's fingers fumbling its cock once more before it lodged at his hole. "Mount," he said in a breathless rush. "Oh, fuck, mount."

Dark Nation tried to slam home, much too wide for Rufus to take as easily as that. It thrust several times in rapid succession, driving itself deeper, shoving a steady stream of broken sounds straight out of the pit of Rufus's stomach. One of its paws slid off his back as Rufus stretched himself as low to the floor as he could with his ass still high. Its warm heavy weight settled onto him as it rutted.

The first surge and rush of thick come caught Rufus by surprise. Hastily he spit into his palm and reached for his cock, roughly jerking himself off. He had no reason to hold back his moans, growing louder and more excited by the moment, rocking back onto the hard, thickening heat shoved inside him.

Dark Nation's teeth scraped his shoulder, jolting another noise from his throat. Its cock swelled impossibly larger, Rufus's eyes flying wide as it stretched the inside of his ass. Quickly it neared too much, and Rufus inched forward, earning himself another snap of teeth and hard pressure pushing at the inside of his hole. His stomach clenched at the ache of it, thicker fluid than precome squeezing out of his cock.

Dark Nation let out another purring growl, shifting on top of Rufus, the bulge of its cock echoing the movement and pushing at delicate inner flesh. Hand flying furiously over his dick, Rufus clenched his ass and shuddered, another heavy load of the animal's come seeping into his guts. A third, smaller flow followed, the sweet, perverse feeling of being so very full hitting Rufus all at once.

Rufus's grip stuttered, white flaring bright behind his eyes as he shot his own load straight on to the carpet. Shaking, moaning weakly, he pushed his cock up, smearing the heat of it over his belly.

It felt like several minutes passed before Rufus blinked his eyes open, sinking forward onto his stomach and halting suddenly when the thick knot inside him pressed hard against his hole.

"Come," Rufus said, snapping his fingers over his shoulder. Dark Nation inched closer, following the slow fall of Rufus's body until Rufus lay prone with it dropped heavily on top of him. It shifted, tugging at the knot, and Rufus hissed. "Hold. "Lie."

Rufus waited, the restless swirling of the butterflies in his stomach returning nearly as strongly as before. His ass ached, stretched far too wide for far too long by the fist-sized knot that in his excitement he'd failed to remember. The weight of come inside him grew slightly heavier, small amounts of it still seeping from Dark Nation's cock to add to the clench of his guts. 

The phone rang, jolting Rufus hard enough that he displaced Dark Nation and spent a moment gasping for the breath to tell it to resettle. It rang several times, Rufus's agitation growing at being unable to answer it, and finally silenced.

Rufus shivered in the cool, warm enough where Dark Nation lay but otherwise chilled. He began counting off the minutes, testing carefully every few with a gentle clench to see if the knot had gone down.

Ten minutes later he'd broken out into a cold sweat, the ache in his guts intensifying to the point he couldn't cease shaking. Dark Nation stirred and whined. Rufus wondered if he had woken it, if it could actually sleep with its cock jammed in his ass.

A low beep signalled the release of the front door locks. Rufus jerked upright, nearly curling in on himself when his guts churned. His heart raced as he strained for any trace of sound, hoping fervently he had misheard. Panicked seconds ticked by, the unsteadiness of his guts keeping him prone and vulnerable.

Rufus hadn't bothered to close the bedroom door. His skin crawled with the feeling of being watched, but a full minute passed before he heard the sharp intake of breath and Tseng's unmistakable, "Sir."

Humiliation tasted sharp as steel on Rufus's tongue. He tried to rouse enough pride, enough defiance of the horror he felt pressing down on him to lift his head, and failed.

Dark Nation growled. Voice muffled, Rufus gathered himself enough to say, "Hold."

He felt Tseng pause, shadow cast dark over him, before kneeling beside his head. "How long have you been here?" he asked, his voice returned to its usual unruffled calm as he settled with his back against the bed.

"Thirty-seven minutes," Rufus replied. "Approximately." A warm hand touched his hair and he flinched and said, "Don't."

"May I assume this was your idea, not the animal's, sir?" 

"Yes," Rufus grated out. Another vicious wave of cramps hit him, stealing his breath and preventing anything further in an answer.

"Ah," Tseng said. "With your permission, I'll stay to aid you afterward."

"No," Rufus snapped, thankful his voice was at least steady. "You will-"

"Without your permission, then," Tseng said, effectively cutting him off. "As of right now, you have little choice. Fire me later, if you like."

Rufus seethed without much conviction. He was still helpless, humiliated, but Tseng's presence eased much of the hopeless resignation that'd been clawing at him. 

A handful of torturous minutes passed, and Rufus asked, still refusing to meet Tseng's gaze, "You aren't going to ask me why?"

Tseng's hand smoothed over his hair again, warm, comforting. "I think I can imagine why well enough given the situation. If you'd care to repeat the experience, though, I request that you inform me first." He paused as if waiting for Rufus to interject with a question, and then answered it before Rufus managed. "Your safety, sir. I know the beast's mating history as well as you."

Finally, Rufus lifted his head, flushing darker despite his efforts not to. "Are you sure it's not because you'd like to see me get fucked up the ass by a dog?" he said, bitter at his own embarrassment over being caught rather than anything Tseng had said.

Face unreadable, Tseng said, "Are you sure that's what it is?"

Without warning, the hard knot buried in his ass began to soften. Several seconds passed with Rufus fighting to control himself but not clamp down too tightly on Dark Nation's cock. It roused, slipped suddenly free, and shook its fur out before picking itself up off of Rufus. 

"Oh, fuck," Rufus said, reflexively curling up as a wracking shudder overtook him. "Help me up," he gasped. "And find me a fucking potion."

"Yes, sir," Tseng said, slim hands strong and dry on Rufus's chilly damp flesh. Unconcerned with his impeccable suit, or Rufus's hissed protest, he carried Rufus across the room. At the doorway, he paused and said, "Release."

Dark Nation stood and padded quickly to his side.

To the shocked look Rufus shot him, Tseng said, "If you wish a second encounter, best to praise him for this one."

End


End file.
